This invention relates to a synchronously operatable PCM recording processor which converts analog signals such as music signals to digital signals such as pulse code modulated (PCM) signals; records the PCM signals on a recording medium such as magnetic tape; and reproduces the analog signals from the PCM signals on the recording medium.
Conventionally, PCM recording processors don't have any synchronizing means for synchronizing with each other. That is, they don't have any synchronizing signal generating means nor input means for receiving such a synchronizing signal for synchronizing with each other. Consequently, conventional PCM recording processors cannot work synchronously with each other but just work independently. Thus, they have a fault in that, for example, when four channel recording or reproducing is effected using four PCM recording processors, i.e.--using one processor for each channel, the four signal of the four channels cannot be recorded nor reproduced simultaneously. This is a big problem when these four channel signals are mixed into one channel.